Hari yang Berbeda
by fariacchi
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu." Tidak peduli siapa yang bicara, artinya akan sama saja. Hari itu berbeda, karena Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter berhenti bersembunyi. # DMHP/Drarry, BL, mature. Dedicated to aicchan and Sun-T.


**Catatan Faria: **Dipersembahkan kepada **aicchan** dan **Sun-T**. Sebagai—coret_sogokan_coret—permintaan maaf atas tumpukan hutang _review_ selama saya hiatus. Sekaligus hadiah ulangtahun yang terlambat untuk Sun-T. _Rating_ M untuk kepuasan batin saya. Semata-mata karena paradigma saya ketika menulis ini mengatakan begitu. Tema, _setting_, diksi, disusun dalam kompleksitas dewasa. _Somehow, please enjoy this one_ :)

**Ringkasan: **"Aku mencintaimu." Tidak peduli siapa yang bicara, artinya akan sama saja. Hari itu berbeda, karena Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter berhenti bersembunyi. # DMHP/Drarry, BL, _mature_. _Dedicated to_ aicchan _and_ Sun-T.

**Pasangan Karakter:** DracoXHarry (DMHP/Drarry)

**Rate/Genre: **M/Drama

**Peringatan:** _Boy's Love; canon universe—alternate timeline and alternate reality; rate M for author's selfish reason; a bit lime._

**.**

**Harry Potter****©J.K. Rowling**

**.**

"_Who can make a rule for people who are in love?_

_Love itself is the greatest rule of all."_

_(—voetius)_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Hari yang Berbeda**

**.**

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry Potter terpaku ketika merasakan tangan Draco Malfoy menggenggamnya.

Itu adalah tempat publik. Sebuah jalan ramai di sepanjang pertokoan sekitar wilayah gedung Departemen Auror tempat mereka bekerja. Istirahat siang yang seharusnya seperti umumnya, dengan mereka berjalan bersisian tanpa kontak fisik mencolok, mulai menjadi tidak biasa.

"Draco," Harry bersuara, sedikit gelisah dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Draco tidak menjawab. Melangkah dengan tempo pasti, ia menggenggam tangan Harry lebih erat. Ekspresi wajahnya jelas mengabaikan pasang-pasang mata yang tertuju pada dirinya dan Harry.

Mereka telah mengikat suatu janji nonverbal, untuk tidak menunjukkan perhatian di publik. Tahun-tahun yang berlalu dengan seperti sembunyi, cukup memuaskan mereka. Dari pandangan umum, mereka hanya tampak sudah melupakan perseteruan kanak-kanak setelah Perang Besar. Tampak sudah menjadi dua sosok dewasa—rekan kerja dan teman baik. Tampak sesekali ditemukan menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama, dengan sikap normal selayaknya kolega semata.

Akan tetapi, hari itu berbeda.

Berkali-kali, Draco Malfoy secara nyata mengamati sosok Harry dari balik meja kerjanya. Berkali-kali, pemuda itu berhenti di depan meja Harry, meski hanya untuk sekedar mengulurkan kopi panas atau tersenyum. Sekarang, Draco menggenggam erat jemari Harry, membawanya mengikuti langkah menuju restoran untuk menghabiskan istirahat siang.

Harry Potter tidak yakin bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Mata hijau Harry menyadari tarikan ganjil dari rahang Draco. Harry bermaksud bertanya, atau mungkin langsung menyentak genggaman Draco, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Harry memutuskan diam dan membiarkan Draco. Ada sesuatu di pandangan Draco yang menyiratkan keseriusan mendalam.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Suara Draco memecah kesunyian mereka.

Harry memandang Draco, menemukan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang dikenalnya. Namun genggaman erat di tangan itu cukup untuk membuat Harry sadar akan topeng yang tengah dikenakan Draco. "Apa saja. Kau yang tentukan," Harry membalas dengan senyum.

Draco mengangguk.

Ketika mengayunkan kaki lebih jauh menyusuri jalan, Harry mulai mampu mengabaikan pandangan—atau beberapa bisikan—di sekitar mereka. Nyaris semua penyihir di Inggris mengenal sosok Harry Potter—si pahlawan, dan sosok Draco Malfoy—penerus keluarga Malfoy yang mempertahankan kehormatan mereka ketika mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan pada detik terakhir. Tidak setiap hari orang-orang menemukan sepasang laki-laki saling berpegangan tangan nyaris mesra, apalagi jika itu adalah Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy.

Hari itu berbeda, karena Harry sejujurnya tidak begitu peduli. Ada sesuatu yang lebih menyita perhatiannya. Dan Harry melupakan kekhawatirannya akan status sosial masyarakat yang selama ini mereka coba pertahankan.

Restoran yang dipilih Draco adalah tempat ramai yang menjadi favorit di wilayah itu. Meja yang dipilih Draco adalah sudut di samping jendela yang memungkinkan semua mata melihat bahkan apa pesanan mereka.

Draco masih menggenggam tangan Harry di atas meja.

Pelayan datang dan pergi, mencatat pesanan dan mencoba tampak tidak melirik sepasang tangan yang bertaut erat. Harry berusaha mengabaikan segalanya, meski ketika mereka masuk dan duduk, hampir seisi tempat itu senyap dan memandang selidik.

"Harry," Draco bersuara, memandangi wajah Harry.

"_Yes_, Draco?" Mata hijau Harry menghangat di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya.

Diam.

Draco Malfoy hanya melengkungkan senyum tipis yang lembut ke arah Harry. Jari Draco bergerak membelai punggung tangan Harry ketika ia memandang dengan lekat. Harry selalu menyukai perhatian Draco yang intens. Harry selalu menikmati perlakuan Draco yang istimewa. Harry masih menggilai semua itu, bahkan ketika segalanya terjadi di tempat yang tidak semestinya.

Satu-satunya saat dimana Draco melepaskan tangan Harry, adalah ketika pesanan datang dan mereka menikmati sajian di piring-piring mereka. Namun nyaris sepanjang waktu, mata Draco tidak lepas dari sosok Harry.

Detik itu, Harry berhenti peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Jika Draco mengabaikan segalanya, maka tidak ada alasan bagi Harry untuk tidak mengikutinya. Perlahan, titik yang tertahan dalam hubungan diam-diam yang mereka jalani mulai muncul ke permukaan.

Saat menyusuri jalan kembali, Harry sudah membalas genggaman Draco dengan erat.

Pekerjaan tidak menanti. Hari itu berbeda, karena pekerjaan divisi mereka entah bagaimana bisa selesai lebih awal. Tapi Draco Malfoy tetap membawa Harry menyusuri koridor gedung departemen, membiarkan beberapa kolega tampak terhenti langkahnya ketika berpapasan dengan mereka.

Harry tidak bertanya ketika Draco membimbing langkahnya menuju tempat yang berlawanan arah dengan ruang kerja mereka. Harry membiarkannya. Ketika langkah Draco berhenti di sudut koridor, Harry mengikutinya. Ketika tubuh Draco berputar menghadapnya, Harry mengamatinya.

Ketika bibir Draco bergerak mencumbunya, Harry membalasnya.

Harry merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dinding pucat yang dingin. Tangan Draco bergerak menyusuri lekuk leher Harry, kemudian membuka kancing teratas kemeja hitamnya. Harry menautkan tangannya untuk mencengkram jubah Draco, merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya.

Ketika beberapa pasang langkah terhenti dan umpatan tertahan terdengar, Harry Potter tidak mempedulikannya. Entah mengapa, Harry, seperti Draco saat itu, sama sekali mengabaikannya.

Hari itu berbeda, karena baik dengan fakta bahwa mereka sedang bercumbu di sudut koridor gedung Departemen Auror, maupun dengan beberapa pekerja sudah menangkap basah pemandangan itu, Harry tidak berusaha menghentikan Draco.

"Harry," Draco berbisik dengan nafasnya yang tertahan.

"Draco." Tidak ada hal lain yang melintas di pikiran Harry selain nama itu.

Saat bibir Draco berusaha meninggalkan tanda yang jelas di sisi leher yang sedang dicumbunya, Harry mengerang pelan. Sesuatu membuncah di sudut tubuh Harry. Sesuatu yang hangat dan sesungguhnya tertahan selama tahun-tahun yang dihabiskan untuk bersembunyi dan berpura-pura.

Harry hanya ingin Draco menandai dirinya lebih. Lebih jelas, sehingga semua orang bisa mengetahui bahwa ia hanyalah milik Draco seorang—bahwa Draco telah memilihnya. Lebih dalam, sehingga ia bisa melupakan dunia yang mengikat dirinya dan Draco sekarang—melupakan aturan sosial yang memaksanya berpura-pura. Lebih. Sehingga mereka berdua bisa berhenti melarikan diri dari perasaan.

Draco membiarkan tubunya mendesak tubuh Harry. Kain-kain pakaian yang saling bergesekan membuat kedua sosok itu merasakan panas membakar. Sentuhan menjadi lebih posesif, ciuman menjadi lebih liar, dan Harry merasa nafasnya seperti tertahan.

Lalu Draco berhenti.

"Harry…" Draco memandang dengan ekspresi kesedihan yang membuat Harry seperti tertusuk. "Aku lelah," gumamnya.

Harry merasakan jemari Draco meraba lekuk wajahnya. Pandangan Draco melekat ke sepasang matanya. Harry menjulurkan lengannya untuk balas menyusuri tulang wajah Draco. "Aku tahu," jawabnya.

Draco menggigit bibirnya, lalu menyentak tubuh Harry dalam pelukan erat. Harry merasakan Draco memeluknya dengan kuat, hingga ia mendesis ketika nyeri menjalari tubuhnya. Namun Harry tidak melawan, karena ia menginginkannya. Harry merasakan Draco membenamkan kepala di sisinya. Harry memejamkan erat matanya, membiarkan aroma tubuh Draco merantai penciumannya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Harry," Draco berujar tertahan.

Harry melingkarkan tangan ke punggung Draco. "Aku tahu, Draco," sahutnya. "Aku tahu…"

Ya, Harry tahu. Karena ia merasakan desakan yang sama, sesuatu yang tidak lagi tertahankan jika waktu terus menggerus segalanya. Waktu tidak berhenti bergulir, dan takdir mulai bergerak mencengkram kaki mereka dalam realita. Harry tahu, ia tidak akan bertahan jika harus berdiam diri. Harry tidak akan mampu, jika ia membiarkan takdir menyeretnya paksa untuk menjauh dari sosok Draco.

Hari itu berbeda, karena Harry tahu.

Draco membiarkan air mata menggantikan emosi yang tak bisa diluapkannya. Pelukan semakin erat, dan Harry merasakan setiap getaran yang teraba dari tubuh Draco.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak peduli siapa yang bicara, artinya akan sama saja. Mereka tahu—Draco dan Harry tahu, satu sama lain sudah mengerti dan memahami. Namun mereka tidak berhenti untuk mengungkapkan itu, berharap itu adalah mantra sihir untuk mengabadikan perasaan mereka.

Tapi keduanya juga tahu, realita tidak selembut itu.

Karenanya, Draco melepaskan diri. Draco memandang Harry, menemukan kaca-kaca di bola mata hijau Harry. "Dengan begini semua sudah tahu," Draco bersuara. "Semua orang akan tahu."

Harry mengangguk.

Mungkin sebentar lagi atasan mereka akan lewat dan menemukan mereka. Atau jika tidak, pekerja-pekerja yang melihat mereka akan melaporkan apa yang mereka saksian. Cepat atau lambat, skandal akan terlempar ke luar. Mungkin Lucius Malfoy akan melempar tongkatnya ketika mendengar segalanya.

Yang jelas, semua orang _akan_ tahu.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry, lalu membawa kepalan itu ke bibirnya. "Aku akan melawan untukmu, Harry," ia bersumpah.

Kaca-kaca di bola mata Harry mulai pecah berhamburan, menjadi kristal cair yang meleleh di sudut mata. Draco mengusapnya.

"Aku tidak melepaskanmu." Draco mengeratkan genggamannya. Draco meninggalkan kata 'akan' dalam kalimatnya. Untuk sebuah kepastian, Draco tidak membutuhkan kata harapan. Draco tidak melepaskan Harry. Sekarang, dan selamanya.

Harry mengerti.

Pandangan Draco melekat, seolah mencari sesuatu. "Apa kau akan melawan untukku, Harry?" ia bertanya.

Harry memejamkan erat matanya. Hanya satu kristal cari yang mengalir di pipi Harry ketika ia merasakan Draco mencium kepalan tangannya dengan lambat. Draco sudah meneguhkan hati untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk, dan Harry tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Sepasang mata hijau Harry membuka, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Kau tahu sejak dulu aku _selalu_ melawan," ujarnya.

Draco tersenyum, memandangi wujud Harry Potter yang tak pernah gagal menguatkan dirinya. "Aku bersyukur kau tidak berakhir di Slytherin," Draco bersuara.

Harry membiarkan tawa pelan meluncur dari bibirnya. Membawa tangan Draco yang menggenggamnya, Harry mengecup jemari pucat itu. "Aku akan melawan untukmu, Draco. Aku akan melawan bersamamu," ia bersumpah.

Kemudian dua bibir bertaut kembali.

Hari itu berbeda, karena yang menautkan diri lebih dahulu adalah Harry. Namun keduanya sudah melupakan bagaimana caranya peduli. Segalanya sudah terlalu lama, dan mereka hanya ingin saling tidak melepaskan diri.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak peduli siapa yang bicara, artinya akan sama saja. Hari itu berbeda, karena Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter berhenti bersembunyi.

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

_~ fariacchi – August 2010 ~_


End file.
